Severus Snape, el hombre detrás de la traición
by alicefrank
Summary: He cometido muchas atrocidades, traicione a mi familia, mis principios y a mi mismo. Lo peor es que no siento ningún remordimiento que me afecte... Mi nombre? Severus Snape, un asesino y traicionero, un maldito de corazón... Un mortifago!


**Severus Snape, el hombre detrás de la traición**

"He cometido muchas atrocidades, traicione a mi familia, mis principios y a mi mismo. Lo peor es que no siento ningún remordimiento que me afecte... Mi nombre? Severus Snape, un asesino y traicionero, un maldito de corazón... Un mortifago!"

**··Flash Back··**

-Entonces Snape, que harás? Te unirás a nosotros o morirás? Es tu elección –Dijo un muchacho con cabello rubio platinado, de aproximadamente 20 años de edad, que estaba frente a el mientras lo amenazaba con una varita.

-Yo...yo... -Le intentaba contestar el chico de unos dieciocho años

-Crucio! –Dijo el joven con tanta furia e ira contenidas- Decide! No te esperaremos por siempre! Tu eliges... La muerte o la vida... que deseas? No es difícil escoger... Sabes que dentro de ti esto es lo que quieres... Demostrar que vales... Te conozco Snape! Tu lo anhelas!

-Bien! Lo haré! –dijo en un grito sordo con voz muy ronca

-Nuestro señor te esperara mañana a las cinco... Si es que no te has arrepentido... Y te aseguro algo, el se dará cuenta! –Y el muchacho salió de la casa seguido por una chica y otros dos hombres.

**··Fin Flash Back··**

"Me vendí como si fuera una basura, por que? Yo quería poder! Quería ser mejor! Tener mas... mucho mas! Algo que nunca tendría sin mi astucia... Mas... Y al final seguí siendo un accesorio, siempre bajo las ordenes de Mi Señor... siempre... incluso cuando el desapareció... Seguía siendo esclavo de sus ordenes"

**··Flash Back··**

-Entonces... Severus... crees poder ser un mortifago?... Obedecerme sin preguntar... Matar a quien yo te pida?... Sin importar quien sea?... –Dijo una voz carente de vehemencia que provenía de un hombre alto y siniestro.

-Si...si... señor...

-Contesta bien! No aceptare a mediocres niñitos!

-Si, mi señor! Haré lo que sea...

-Bien, entonces... tendrás una prueba muy sencilla... Si la cumples, serás un mortifago... Dentro de dos horas mis fieles mortífagos irán a matar a una persona... Quiero que tu la mates...

**··Fin Flash Back··**

"Mi madre… siempre quiso que yo buscara mi camino, que forjara mi rumbo... y yo jamás la escuche... seguí a los demás, siempre a los mas poderosos, a magos con increíbles fuerzas que me ayudaran a ser lo que soy ahora..."

**··Flash Back··**

-Muy bien Snape, este es tu momento de gloria... entras, matas y regresas. Es muy sencillo –Un hombre de mas edad que el lo veía fijamente al decir esas palabras, el chico miraba de soslayo la casa en la que vivía a quien tenia que asesinar... –Entendido?

-Si...

-Ya! –El chico entro a la casa con varita en mano, al ingresar noto un gran retrato en la sala de estar, era de una mujer y un niño...

-Hijo? Que haces aquí? –Pregunto una mujer de edad mayor que se acercaba hacia el chico para abrazarlo.

-Lo siento madre... lo siento mucho... –Dijo mientras ponía su varita sobre el corazón de la mujer.

-Que ha...?

-Avada Kedavra! –El chico pronuncio estas palabras mientras que un rayo verde iluminaba la habitación. La mujer cayo al suelo frió. Y ahí yacía muerta con dos lagrimas en el rostro. Después de ver a su madre asesinada por el mismo, salió de la casa.

**··Fin Flash Back··**

"Jamás me di cuenta… el poder no lo es todo y ahora no puedo dar un paso atrás, todas las personas a las que asesine, que traicione y que decepcione. Tal vez si en esa ocasión no hubiera aceptado, muchas de ellas seguirían vivas..."

**··Flash Back··**

-Que se sintió Severus?... Matar a tu propia madre... Asesinar a quien te trajo al mundo?... Dime, Severus, que sentiste al traicionarla y apuñalarla por la espalda?... –Dijo una voz fría que provenía de un hombre muy alto y que te dejaba una sensación de terror

-Se sintió... Se sintió... Bien!... La sangre de mi cuerpo corría rápida y fría...

-Bienvenido! –Después de que el hombre hizo una floritura extremadamente compleja en el brazo del muchacho apareció la marca tenebrosa. –Has pasado tu prueba

**··Fin Flash Back··**

"Ahora estoy aquí, agonizando, por eso te cuento esto, entenderás que no fui lo mejor, ni el mejor, no conseguí el poder que realmente quería, traicione, te traicione y me traicione...Ya no tengo voluntad, solo sirvo para obedecer las ordenes de mi señor"

Que tan mal esta? Díganme, necesitaba hacer algo de este personaje después de que leí el libro seis, pero fue hasta ahora que la inspiración llego a mi y logre hacer algo.

Y recuerden, los personajes no son míos y dudo que algún día lo sean. Quería que comenzara todo con la historia y no con la bola de porquerías que siempre pongo.

Por cierto, esta dedicado para Rek! Por que? Por que mas? se cree Voldy (el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado)

**Reviews por favor!**


End file.
